hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Pacific Hurricane Season (The Chosen Wizard)
The 2022 Pacific Hurricane Season '''was the third most active Pacific hurricane season in recorded history, and was the most active in the East Pacific east of the 140th parallel since 1992. The reason for the extreme activity was due to an El Niño that began in late 2021 and continued throughout 2022. Not only did this El Niño contribute to unusual rainfall and droughts in different areas of the world, it also caused more hurricanes than usual in the Pacific Ocean. In fact, out of the 25 named storms that formed this year, 16 (preliminary number) of these storms became hurricanes, of which 10 (preliminary number) became major hurricanes. This season is also known for having four Category 5 hurricanes, the most ever recorded in the basin. Season Predictions and Timeline '''Timeline of tropical activity in the 2022 Pacific Hurricane Season ImageSize = width:700 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:30/11/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/05/2022 till:20/05/2022 color:C2 text:Agatha from:10/06/2022 till:13/06/2022 color:TS text:Blas from:21/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 color:C1 text:Celia from:28/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 color:TD text:Four-E from:05/07/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:C4 text:Darby from:08/07/2022 till:28/07/2022 color:C5 text:Estelle bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:31/05/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:31/07/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:30/11/2022 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Storms This section is still in progress. Hurricane Agatha Tropical Storm Blas This was a failure of a storm that stole a good name off the list. Blas formed from an area of low pressure that took 14 days to get from the Caribbean to the East Pacific due to its stubbornness. After crossing into this basin, it nearly dissipated completely before getting its act together five days later. Finally, on June 10, the slow weak snail low pressure area gained a closed center of circulation, prompting an upgrade to a tropical depression. Four hours later, it gained 40 mph winds, so the National Hurricane Center gave it the name Blas. Originally, it was forecast to reach a peak intensity of 70 mph on the 13th, but this never happened because of an incident. On June 12, for whatever reason, Blas decided it would be fun to start moving very fast, and to see how long it would take him to reach Hawaii going that fast. So the storm started moving at lightning speeds. However, this took a toll on the storm's organization, and Blas began to quickly weaken. By June 13, Blas was moving so fast that the storm was practically tearing itself apart, and degenerated to a remnant low with 10 mph winds and a 1020 mbar pressure. Less than 10 hours after that, the storm was so weak it was practically a high pressure system, and dissipated completely. Hurricane Celia Tropical Depression 4-E Hurricane Darby Hurricane Estelle